


Touch Me Softly

by laurent_exalted



Category: Captive Prince
Genre: M/M, Sex, Smut, ancel is just very surprised at gentleness, berenger loves his bf, expensive Ancel, how pet should have ended, i wrote this on a plane lmao, idk what else to tag this, its literally just smut lmao, soft smut, the REAL ending to pet tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurent_exalted/pseuds/laurent_exalted
Summary: The real ending to the short story Pet by C. S. Pascat. Its short and sweet, and 100% smut. Enjoy.





	Touch Me Softly

Ancel was good at his job. He knew how to make men want him. He always knew how he looked, and how to use everything to his advantage. That’s what made him the best. 

He was exceptionally good at faking it. There was no room for real attachments in his profession. Pets fuck for money and gifts and attention. They don’t fuck for love or other meaningless shit like that. That’s the only thing that Ancel had ever known. It was simple and easy. No strings attached. He liked it that way. 

With Berenger it was different. An experience. Ancel had been touch starved for so long, he had nearly forgotten the feeling of skin on skin. Everything he thought he knew about sex had been washed away by his careful hands, the words he whispered in Ancel’s ear making his heart pound, his stomach twist.

First against the wall, with a first kiss promising better things to come for the pair of them. Ancel’s back to the cool marble, unlacing the front of Berenger’s shirt with expert fingers, Berenger’s hands tangling in Ancel’s hair. 

Then, on the desk, Ancel sitting on the smooth mahogany surface, Berenger standing between his legs, topless as Ancel’s hands ran from his neck down his torso to the laces at his crotch. 

After that, the edge of the bed, Berenger seated this time, Ancel on his knees in front of him, undoing laces and removing shoes and pants, before standing and raising a hand to undo his own clothing. 

Ancel was used to this, passionate kissing followed by rough, usually quick lovemaking. He was prepared, he was always prepared. What he wasn’t prepared for was Berenger’s hand on his at the clasp on his shoulder. He wasn’t prepared for when Berenger stood behind him, hands on his shoulders, trailing down to his hands slowly, sensually. Wasn’t prepared for the brush of lips against the back of his neck as Berenger brushed his hair away, for how the kisses lingered and trailing down his spine as Berenger slowly and intimately removed his clothes, smooth silks gliding over his skin and looking at his feet, revealing inch by inch of smooth, pale skin, dotted with freckles here and there. Ancel had always hated those little brown dots. A small but prominent flaw. 

But Berenger didn’t seem to mind them as his hands trailed down his back, rough palms against silken skin, or when he pressed Ancel’s bare body against the wall beside the bed, sucking and biting gently at the column of his throat, hands on his waist.

The lack of the rough, primal intimacy Ancel was used to startled him, although he realized slowly as Berenger’s lips sucked a deep purple bruise under his ear that he preferred this. With Berenger. He closed his eyes and leaned back into his light touches. 

But after a while, Ancel grew needy. He could feel Berenger’s obvious arousal rubbing against his back, and the trained pet in him ached to reach back and do something. But Berenger had him pinned to the wall, completely immobile with desire, so instead, he let out a high pitched noise, that was part whine and part moan, possibly the first genuine noise he’d made during sex, and they hadn’t even started fucking yet.

Berenger thankfully took the hint, spinning Ancel around and letting him fall back onto the bed. Ancel knew how he must look, long red hair spilling out over the deep green silks of the bedsheets, cheeks flushed and neck covered in small red marks that would soon be bruises. He enjoyed looking at Berenger as well, who was hovering above him, arms braced on either side of Ancel’s head. 

It was Ancel who moved first, sitting up and grabbing Berenger’s shoulders, using his advantage of surprise to flip the man over, straddling his lap as he pushed him back into the bedsheets. He kissed his lips feverishly, kisses getting slower as they moved lower and lower, down his chest, his stomach, and finally ending at the tip of his cock. Ancel had butterflies in his stomach as he knelt between Berenger’s legs, hands on either thigh. This wasn’t his first time giving head by any means, but it was the first time he was genuinely concerned with giving his best performance. Although, this wasn’t a performance was it? 

It was slow. A kiss to the tip, then down the shaft, and finally taking him into his mouth, and moving down slowly, coaxing low moans from the object of Ancel’s attention as he took him all the way to the back of his throat. Berenger wasn’t the biggest he’d had of course, he’d sucked cock plenty in the past. He’d even had the Akielon slave. It was no trouble for Ancel to take him all the way, and to bob up and down until he was sure Berenger was close to his end, and then to pull off with a loud pop, lips swollen and face flushed.

Berenger fixed him with a look of astonishment mixed with pure lust before pulling Ancel to his feet, picking him up and pressing him to the bed, head amongst the pillows and Berenger perched above him, lips at his chest, moving over sensitive nipples and smooth skin. 

Ancel started as Berenger’s hand wrapped around his erection, slowly pumping up and down, coaxing little whimpers and breathy moans from the pet beneath him. Ancel’s back arched, fists clenched in Berenger’s hair best he could. 

Ancel wasn’t sure how much time has passed before Berenger finally slid two oiled fingers into him. He keened, back arched and entire body flushed. It had been too long since he had been touched this way. He was eager and wanting it so bad he felt like crying. 

Berenger, the bastard, was slow and constant, fingers pumping in and out rhythmically for what seemed like hours, before he positioned himself above Ancel, the redhead, legs wrapped around his torso. Ancel met his eyes just before he pushed into his body, and Ancel’s eyes squeezed shut in absolute euphoria.

Berenger fucked just how Ancel had imagined, slow and steady, both torturous and blissful. Ancel had never felt so torn between wanting to scream at him to go faster or beg for him to slow down so it could last longer. Berenger’s touches didn’t go away, a grounding presence in the storm of lust and pleasure Ancel felt; strong hands smoothing over the arch in his back, the curve of his flank, the wide expanse of his thighs...

Now Ancel lay in Berenger’s embrace, the residue of their lovemaking having been cleaned up minutes earlier. The lords arms were twined around his waist, his nose pressed into his hair. This too, was new to Ancel. Never before had a lover asked for him to stay after he had finished his work. Too many nights he had spent in his own separate room, tending to his own aches and pains. It was odd, lying in what could only be described as a lovers embrace. The steady beat of Berenger’s heart was comforting as Ancel slowly drifted off to sleep, a small smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve written and published it?? I’m lowkey terrified plz leave a kudos or a comment?? Thank you???


End file.
